


Chamaeleo chamaeleon

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Harry brings a pet, Draco is not pleased.





	Chamaeleo chamaeleon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Someone comes home with an unexpected pet. Minimum: 218 words - Maximum: 378"
> 
> Thanks RedHorse for the beta!

Draco looked up when he heard the front door closing.

“What the hell is that, Harry?” The look of excitement on the bespectacled git didn’t seem promising.

“It’s a chameleon!” 

He raised a brow expecting for a longer explanation, as none was forthcoming he sighed dramatically. “And you brought it home because…?”

“It fell on me from a window and when I tried to return it the owner begged me to keep it. As it seems her cat throws its terrarium every now and then.”

“It fell on you.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Because of a homicidal cat?”

“Seems so. Look! Aren’t its eyes hilarious?”

Draco looked at the thing with disgust.

“I think they’re creepy. Hmm, It kind of reminds me of my great uncle Alphard.”

“We can call it that.”

“What? No, we’re not keeping it.”

The look on Harry’s face was one of exaggerated hurt and betrayal. “Why not?” he whined.

“Because it’s...preposterous…and it creeps me out.”

Draco watched as Harry stared down at the ugly thing, now moving leisurely on the table, the slight swaying motion unnerving. He raised both eyebrows, waiting for the counterattack.

“I want to keep it.”

“What?”

Harry raised his head and looked him in the eye. Those big green eyes were dangerous even behind the (not so) ugly glasses.

“I want to keep Alphard.”

“Don’t call it that.”

“I never had a pet as a child, and this one needs a home. So I’m going to keep him and take care of him, you won’t have to do anything.”

Draco maintained the staring contest as long as he could, but he knew it was useless.

“OK. Keep it, but if I have to…where is the blasted beast?”

“Uh, did I tell you that chameleons can camouflage themselves in the environment?”

“Shut up Potter, and for the love of Merlin, find it! Or I swear that both of you will sleep on the street tonight!”


End file.
